User talk:Aatrek
Remastered images Could you add to the file description page for images where you uploaded a HD screenshot, ths helps keep track of which images are from the remastered release, and which aren't. Thanks. - 07:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I missed the first few that I uploaded. I'll go fix them now! Aatrek 07:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I didn't mention it before, but that should be "above" the copyright notice ( ), as the copyright is the "bottom" of the page. - 08:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. Will do - thanks for the advice, I'll try not to make too much of a mess! :) - Aatrek 08:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) A little bit of mess is fine considering the amount done. :) The only other thing to mention is that if there's something worth pointing out between the original and remastered versions, just upload the new one to the same file name but with "remastered" added to the end, like File:Farpoint aliens, remastered.jpg. The templates for linking the two can be seen at the afore mentioned image and the original. Don't worry about moving any files though, as that tends to be done in waves afterwards. - 08:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Could you take a look at Jean-Luc Picard? The '2364' image doesn't want to come through to the character page, even though it's been uploaded more than once. - Aatrek 08:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's fine on my end, so it could be a cache issue with your browser or the wikia server you're accessing, as image uploads can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks to work their way though, depending on state of the system. If purging your cache doesn't work, just check back in a few hours. - 08:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Updating image description Greetings. Please make sure to correctly update image descriptions when uploading a new image. In the case of File:Jean-Luc Picard, 2367.jpg, the image no longer shows Picard in 2367, but 2366. The description needs to be updated and the image itself needs to be renamed. -- Cid Highwind 17:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I can't figure out how to rename the image once it's uploaded. Is that possible? - Aatrek 17:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, I found the template for rename requests. - Aatrek 17:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Great. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Image categories Please remember to add an image category to uploaded images. This can be done by adding Category:Memory Alpha images (SOMETHING), where "SOMETHING" is, for example, "Humans" or "Galaxy class starships". If you're not sure what category to use, suggestions should present themselves after a few letters (provided there aren't any closing brackets yet), or you can just add the image to the "top" image category by adding Category:Memory Alpha images. Our "host", wikia, has made changing categories "easier" by hiding them and moving them out of the main editing box, so if you need any help on how to disable that "feature" and return the categories to plain wikitext, just let me, or any admin, know. Thanks. - 23:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Image quality The recent images you've uploaded seem to have "noise" artifacts from compression, either because you're grabbing screen caps from a source that isn't at the correct size and aspect ratio (or even on a screen with an "incorrect" pixel count), or because of the program you're using for editing them. I suppose the first question I should ask is where are you getting these, and what program are you using for editing them?- 04:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I've been digging through the TrekCore screencap archives (which I believe are taken straight from the DVDs). If you'd prefer that to not be used as a source, just say so. In terms of editing, I'm using Photoshop - and that's only to crop or resize (smaller) the images, I'm not using any part of the software to "clean up" the images in any manner. Aatrek 04:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Trekcore is more than fine (I myself use them a lot), though it's know that Photoshop will recompress jpgs when it saves them, so that might be it. Since file size isn't an issue right now, I would just make sure that the highest quality is used when saving, if you would rather not use the suggested jpegcrop software. I am also mainly only taking about the Blu-ray caps from the films, since most other jumps in image quality for TNG episodes had to do with the source instead of anything else. - 05:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check out that jpegcrop software - thanks for the tip.Aatrek 05:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Missing cite and copyright You forgot to add the required info to this file. - 12:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'll fix it right now! Aatrek 13:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC)